Sweets for a Lifetime
by MissouriLady
Summary: A/U New Moon: Starts after Bella leaves to save Edward. Jake is feeling miserable, so Quil and Embry take him to the Rez's new bakery. Inside is a sweet surprise for Jake.
1. Chapter 1

**WOW. I've been so neglectful! I'm sorry.**

 **This little bit came to my head. I am trying to wrap up at least two of my other stories, but since this wouldn't leave me alone TA-DA!**

 **No Beta!**

 **Enjoy it or not, it's my world now!**

* * *

 _Rain poured. Fitting that it would be raining today. She stared at the two coffins being lowered into the ground._

 _Sage burned under covers, while drums beat slowly, stopping once the coffins stopped. A cry went out signaling the end of the funeral. She turned, feeling the arm wrap around her._

 _"It'll be alright sweetie." her gentle voice soothed the soul._

 _But it was a lie. Nothing would ever be right again._

 _"Thank you. But I've got her from here." His deep voice almost pounded in her ears._

 _She felt the hesitancy on the part of her aunt, her arm almost tighter around her._

 _"She can come with me. She should come with me."_

 _"No. We agreed to this, didn't we?"_

 _Did they? Or did he tell her? She looked up into his hazel eyes, almost confused. Mom, dad, they loved her aunt. She should go with them. There she saw it, the threat. She took a deep breath._

 _"I'll be fine. I promise."_

 _I promise._

* * *

Jacob scowled as Bella rode away in the car with the pixie leech. He had been so freaking close! So close to having Bella in his life, after spending so long healing her.

"Hey Jake!"

He turned and saw Embry and Quil standing at the trees. Jake sighed, walking to them. When he got there, Quil smacked him on the back. "She left?"

Jake growled. "Went to go save the leech that left her."

Embry nodded. "I figured she would," Jake growled again, making Embry hold his hands up. "Let's be real here Jake, you were just a place holder for her."

Quil rubbed a hand down his face. "This is a shitty situation. It calls for cake!"

Jake frowned, looking at him. "Where are we going to get cake?"

Quil smiled, "If you had gotten your head out of Bella's a-hem butt, then you would have known that my cousin from the Blackfeet Nation of Montana, moved here."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Quil, as happy as I could be about your random cousin moving to the rez, what does that have to do with cake?"

Embry smiled, "Well Jake, said cousin opened a bakery right next to Quils mom's grocery. So, family bond means discount and that means free cake to sooth a heartache."

* * *

"Luna's Bakery?" Jake stared up at the sign. He then shook his head. "Why Luna?"

Quil shrugged, "No idea, mom named it for my cousin." He stepped up on the porch, and opened the door. The bell rang loudly as the three boys came through. Kim smiled at the counter, seeing the pack boys. "Hey Quil, Embry and Jake!" She winked "Bringing in a new addict?"

Embry laughed, nodding. "Yeah, Jake has never tasted any of the treats so we decided to ease his broken heart with sugar."

Kim frowned, then smiled sadly at Jake, who shifted uncomfortably. "Just let me know what you would like."

Quil nodded, moving behind the counter when the kitchen door to the counter opened. Jake watched as a young woman, about 5'10, curvy, black hair pulled into a half-braid ponytail stepped out with a tray. She looked breath-taking. An apron covered in colors was tied to the front of her, but her light tan skin glowed. Placing the tray of cookies down, she quickly glanced at the boys, her eyes moving to the smiling Quil.

"Quilly!"

Quil groaned, "G, I hate it when you call me that."

She put her hands on her hips. "And I hate it when you call me G." Quil wrapped an arm around the woman, making Jake's wolf growl. Quil frowned at him and pulled her out from behind the counter, to stand in front of his two best friends.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Grace Rivers. G, I mean Grace, these are my two best friends."

Quil waved a hand to Embry, "Embry Call." Grace took a deep breath, and with almost a nudge from Quil, stepped over and hugged Embry startling him. Quil smiled and shrugged at Jake, who shook his head.

Once she stepped back, Quil waved over to Jake. "This is Chief Black's son, Jacob." She turned and smiled, her eyes locking with Jake. His mind went blank. As she moved towards him for a hug, his heart pounded, ears rang, and he felt like falling to his knees.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jacob."

Her voice was soft, and melodic, like a ancient song. The sweet smell of honey, rain and salt tingled his nose as her arms went around him. Jake wrapped his arms around the woman, taking a deep breath of the calming scent.

He lost Bella, the human side of him mourned.

His wolf side howled in triumph as he had found his imprint.

* * *

 **A/N: I for one, am grateful for twilight, but only in that it helped me grow up into the person I am now. Re-reading Twilight was just very mind-numbing. Bella went from independent to selfish. Which is how I am writing her. If you like Bella, then go to another fic. I always thought Jake deserved better, or deserved independent Bella, but since she never made a come-back, I kept it as I see.**

 **This story takes place in 2006. It begins after Bella goes with Alice to Volterra. Now, from that car driving away the story is completely A/U. Battle of Eclipse does happen, as does the wedding. After that, I have no idea.**

 **There will also be no imprinting on children! I thought that was creepy to every extent.**

 **Flashback scenes will be happening in every chapter. They fill in the background, and will keep in time with my O/C's story.**

 **I will be adding in ages and once completed probably my entire outline based on what happened in the Bella timeline and mine. (Maybe, not sure yet!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_She moved around the kitchen, quickly cooking dinner. If dinner wasn't on the table by seven, he would get mad._

 _It had only been a month since her parents died. She was free now, if a person thought of it that way, but only in that she no longer went to school. Everyday she had packaged up her parent's belongings. Moving them into her spare bedroom, placing the knick-knacks she didn't like where they would been seen. Everything of value was in her room._

 _He had his room, she had hers._ _No matter what he said._

 _"I'm home!"_

 _He walked into the dining room of the small home, her childhood home. She turned from the oven, and ran with the roast to the table. She set it down, and went back to the oven to close it when it happened._

 _A shove on her back sent her forward, almost straight to the oven._

 _"WHY WASN'T DINNER ON THE TABLE? I WORK ALL DAY AND YOU DO NOTHING!"_

 _She laid there, feeling the heat from the door burning into her upper arm when he stopped, and quickly moved her, cradling her to him._

 _"Sweetheart I'm sorry. I just had a bad day." He brushed a kiss on her forehead. "I just know that you miss them, and I am sorry but you have to move on."_

 _Move on? It had only been a month._

 _Why was she here? They wouldn't want this for her._

 _"Why don't you clean up, and we'll eat."_

 _She nodded, standing up and walking to the bathroom and first aid kit wishing her parents were still alive._

* * *

"Dare I ask, why you decided to visit me in the afternoon and not for the left overs at closing?" Grace smiled at Quil, making Jake sulk. They four of them had moved to one of the tables, cups of coffee and now a plate of cookies and cupcakes on the table.

Quil laughed, and kicked Jake making him look up at him. Quil tilted his head to the side before answering. "What? I can't see my favorite cousin?"

Grace snorted, sliding onto the bench seat next to Jake who had moved. Jake's human side glowered, but his wolf was happy that she sat next to him. Clearing his throat, Jake asked his hostess, "I thought Quil's dad was an only child."

 _Yeah, way to go Jake, pretending like you know nothing about your best friend._

She smiled, adding cream to her coffee. "I'm Joy's sister's daughter. My mom met my dad on a trip to Montana that my mom never came home from." Grace took a cupcake from the tray. "She taught me how to bake."

Embry and Quil took cookies from the tray, and Jake took the last cupcake. "She sounds like a wonderful woman."

Quil raised an eyebrow, and frowned. Grace bowed her head. "She was. Mom and dad died a year ago."

Before he could even think about it, Jake reached over and squeezed Grace's hand, trying to ignore the electrical hum that seemed to fill him.

Bella was only a comfortable feeling.

"My sympathies," Jake's voice was low, reluctant to let go of her hand. "I lost my mom years ago, and I still miss her to this day." Grace looked up at him, and Jake was once again caught by her eyes.

"I know they would want me to live. We talked about visiting more, and after their deaths I decided to move."

"We're glad you did." Jake and Grace looked over to Embry and Quil. Embry lifted his coffee cup. "Best baked goods in town." Embry's eyes widened before whispering "Don't let Emily know that."

Jake started laughing, and hearing the light laugh from the woman next to him.

"Dare I ask the lady her age?"

Grace smiled, peeling the wrapper off of her cupcake. "I'm seventeen. I emancipated myself from the state shortly after my parent's death."

"The Tribe had no problem letting you go?" Embry asked, he always wondered if his mom had just been kicked out of the tribe or just left. Grace's next words comforted him.

"I really didn't give them the option, I just left. They had no problem when Chief Black wrote them of my admission to the Quileute based on my mom's heritage." She sipped her coffee.

Jake peeled the wrapper off of his cupcake, breathing in the spices before speaking. "What made you decide a bakery here was a good idea?"

Grace looked up at him. "Aunt Joy always wanted a bakery on her store. I love baking and wanted to come here. It just worked out." Jake nodded, and took a bite. His eyes closed as the sweet cake almost melted in his mouth. Delicious vanilla, cinnamon, and sharp cranberry flavors danced on his tongue. Swallowing, Jake smiled and winked at Grace.

"I think the best decision you made was coming here."

Grace smiled, biting into her own cupcake. Jake heard her heart beat a bit faster as she glanced at her arm. "I think it was a great decision too."

Quil and Embry had to leave for patrol, leaving Jake alone with Grace. Kim packed up the till, and taking some of the left over baked goods, went home.

Jake watched as Grace packed up the cupcakes, cookies, and some loaves of bread. "What do you do with the left overs?"

She smiled, closing the lid on one of the boxes. "Usually people who come in stop by and take a box. I offer them to people through the day, as the left over special. Otherwise I take them to the tribal council." Shaking her head. "They seem to like the treats a lot."

Jake remembered the cookies Emily had on plates. The bread she served with chili or soups. Was the council giving the left overs to the pack? Grace didn't notice his pondering she just kept talking. "They insist that the baked goods are going to a worthy cause. The council has given me so much the last few months." She stilled, blinking at the wall. Jake frowned.

 _Last few months?_

 _She only recently came here?_

 _Did it take that long to emancipate herself? Why had it taken so many months for her to come here?_

 _She would have been accepted a year ago, by her heritage alone, why does she feel so grateful?_

Shaking her head, Grace smiled at him, making Jake's heart beat a little faster. "Hey, these are for you and your dad." He took the box, and sniffed. Flour, sweetener, vanilla, and a hit of citrus.

"Thank you Grace, but full disclosure, my dad is diabetic."

"Full disclosure, those are diabetic safe cookies." She smiled at him. "I have spoken to your dad, and have a variety of diabetic safe treats." Grace put a hand on his arm. "He's a nice man, and I'm happy to have met his son."

Jake felt so confused. Grace was nice, sweet, and compassionate. She also had secrets.

So do you.

He needed time to think of this imprint. Less than 24 hours after Bella left to go be with the leeches, he had imprinted, found out how wonderful his imprint was, and yet he still wanted to hold out for Bella. Bella was familiar, and he didn't spent so much time fixing her to watch her run back to the same problem.

"Jake?"

He looked at Grace, her eyes showing her confusion. Sighing, he nodded. "Thank you Grace. I'm glad to know that someone as warm and compassionate as you has joined the rez."

Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Please spare me the sweet-talk Jake. Just come in for cookies for your dad whenever you want."

Jake let out a loud laugh, Grace's softer laughter filling the empty bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

_She looked at the bruises on her upper arms. The dark purple, blue and green looked almost pretty, in a disgusting kind of way._

 _The ringing phone broke her from her daze. She ran over to it._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Grace! It's me, Aunt Joy."_

 _She smiled. It was their weekly phone call, and nothing could make her happier. "Hi Aunt Joy. How is everything at La Push?"_

 _"Same old, same old. Anything new with you?"_

 _Grace sat on the chair, the cordless phone clutched tightly. Going through the kitchen brought the idea of her escape. It would be tricky, but possible._

 _"Do you still have the shop next to the grocery?"_

 _There was a pause. "Yes. That's was the old carpentry shop before it was gutted. Why?"_

 _She swallowed. "I found the old recipe books of mom's and grandma's."_

 _"Oh sweetheart. You have those? They were wonderful bakers."_

 _"Aunt Joy, you can bake and cook too, you're wonderful."_

 _"Tell that to your cousin."_

 _Grace laughed, it felt good being natural instead of fake. "I was wondering if a bakery would be beneficial there."_

 _She heard her aunt's intake of breath. "Oh honey! Tha-"_

 _Grace looked at the phone in her hand, and saw 'disconnected' on the screen._

 _"You aren't going anywhere."_

 _She froze, and turned looking at where he stood. "I was just-"_

 _"Leaving me?" His eyes went dark as he moved forward glaring at her. "LEAVING ME THE ONLY ONE WHO WOULD TAKE YOUR PATHETIC SELF IN?"_

 _His fist flew, and all she could think of was where the make-up to hide this bruise was in the house._

* * *

Grace placed the bread loaves into the oven, closing the door and setting a timer.

"Grace dear?"

"In the back Aunt Joy!"

Joy Ateara was about 5'9, dark black hair, with no grey in sight. She was fit, but had laugh lines around her eyes and mouth, and those were a surprise to most because of her husband's sudden death. Joy smiled at her niece, holding up a plate.

"I brought you some breakfast."

Grace smiled. "Thank you!" She kissed her aunt on the cheek, taking the warm plate from her. Eggs, bacon and some fruit, Grace sat down at the table and took a piece of bacon in her mouth, she began to load the display trays with the fruit pastries. Joy sat down across the work table, taking the cookies off the drying racks onto the sheet for fridge storage.

"How are you doing Grace?"

Swallowing, Grace replied, "Doing well. Profits were up last month,"

"Grace, I wasn't talking about business. I know you're doing well. How are you doing?" Joy's dark brown eyes stared at her niece, ensuring her meaning got across. Grace sighed, and rubbed her arm.

"I'm fine Aunt Joy. Nothing is wrong."

Joy nodded. "I just worry. It took so long for you to come here, and after what happened." She closed her eyes and Grace walked over to hug her aunt.

Feeling the tears prickle in her eyes, Grace squeezed her aunt. "I know. And I am sorry that I took so long to come. It would have made more sense to accept your offer at the funeral, but I was stubborn and Zachary.." Grace swallowed. "I made poor decisions that I have to live with."

Joy wrapped her arms around Grace, and patted her back. "I didn't come down to relive the past Grace. I just wanted to know if there was anything you needed."

Nodding, Grace leaned back from the embrace. "Who is Jacob Black? Besides him being the Chief's son."

Her aunt's brow furrowed. "He's sixteen, born the same month as you. He hangs out with Quil and Embry. Jake has taken care of his dad since his mom died and the girls left for college. He also works on cars." Looking over her niece's flushed cheeks, Joy's interest was piqued. "Why do you ask?"

Grace looked down at her hands, moving back to the other side of the table "I met him yesterday. I've met Embry once before, but Jake.. I don't know. He seemed different to me." Her cheeks turned a darker red. "I just wanted to know more about him."

It hit Joy then. Her jaw almost dropped.

 _Could Jake have imprinted on her niece? Oh, that was wonderful! They could both heal from their past choices. Except Grace escaped from hers, Jake's was still around. Would he even honor the imprint?_

Joy frowned. _Oh he better, or she would make sure he was running on three legs_.

"Aunt Joy?"

She looked over at Grace. Joy smiled. "If you want to know more about Jake sweetie, read up on the Quileute legends. They're our tribe's heritage and as the future chief, Jake will be more entwined with them than anyone else."

* * *

Jake was finishing patrol by the cliffs when his mind shifted to the day before. Bella leaving with the Pixie leech, meeting Grace, the imprint.

"Jake! You imprinted on my COUSIN?" Quil's voice filled his head. Jake winced, turning around to face his friend.

"Yes?"

Quil sat, tilting his head at his friend. "Was that a question or an answer?"

"Jeez Quil, what's with the 'big brother' interrogation."

"I care about my cousin. She has been through hell in the last year, and I know that you are still in Bella-land."

Jake laid down, putting his head on his paws. "Truth Quil, I don't know what I want anymore."

Quil moved, laying down next to his friend. "Imprinting is a big thing."

The russet wolf nodded. "Yes it is. But I thought Bella was it for me. Now, after yesterday, I am wondering if I should even consider fighting the imprint. Or convince Grace that we're better as friends."

Quil growled. "Don't even think like that. You won't be able to convince Grace of anything. It took eight months for my mom to convince Grace to come and live here. Then another two for Grace to.." Quil immediately started thinking of Disney movies, trying to shift back to human.

Jake immediately shifted back too, pulling on his shorts, as Quil stared at the ground. "Quil? Grace said her parents died almost a year ago? What took her so long to come here?"

Quil didn't answer, he just kept staring off into space. Jake put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Quil looked up, and Jake saw the pain in his friend's eyes before the mask settled on Quil's face. His heart tightened. If something had happened to Grace, he should know.

"Look man, I just want to know if anything happened to her. I do care for her, she is a wonderful person."

"I understand Jake, but I won't tell you. We can't tell Grace about the pack, and I won't betray my cousin to anyone, not even you her imprint." He looked at Jake. "If you want to understand her, just talk to her. Take it slow, don't push, just show her you care and want her here."

Jake frowned, but nodded at his friend.

* * *

It was dusk by the time Jake got to Luna's Bakery. Jake stared at the sign, and shook his head. Maybe Joy did it as a joke, but it was beginning to grow on him. Stepping on bare feet across the porch he froze in front of the door.

Jake felt like he was making a big decision, that this would possibly define his life. He felt almost like he was being torn in two. One part Bella, one part Grace. His wolf and a part of him wanted Grace, the other part of him wanted Bella, and to see if he could save her.

"Are you going to stand there Jake?"

He looked up and saw Grace, smiling at him while leaning on the open door. Jake smiled back, his heart beating a little faster. "What if I do?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Then I'll call Old Quil down so he can whack you with his stick for loitering."

Jake's jaw dropped, knowing that the elder would do that to him in heartbeat. Putting his hands up he pleads, "Please, have mercy on me. I just wanted to know if you wanted to chat."

Grace's eyebrows raised. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I like talking to you Grace."

She narrowed her eyes. "Did Quil put you up to this?"

"No one did. I enjoyed our talking yesterday, and was hoping to catch you before you went home."

"Home is upstairs next to Aunt Joy." She muttered still staring at him. "What's the catch?"

Jake shook his head, and stepped closer taking her hand in his. "No catch Grace. If you don't want to talk, I'll leave, if you do I'll stay."

Grace stared at the man. He didn't look Quil's age, but then again Quil didn't look his age either. Jake seemed a bit sad too, and that struck a chord in her. Maybe Jake needed a friend outside of Embry and Quil. She had been reading the legends in between customers and orders. They were fascinating, and to know that your life was to carry on those legends had to be a hard truth to live up to. Realizing she had taken too long in thinking, Grace smiled at Jake.

"I would love the company while I clean up." She held the door open for him as he walked inside.

"If you need help, I'm happy to provide some."

Grace laughed. "What's the cost?"

Jake smiled. "Do you have any brownies?"

Walking around the case, Grace pulled out two boxes. Putting them on the counter, she pointed to the back room. "Help me clean up the kitchen and I'll give you these brownies."

The shifter walked around and glanced at the boxes. "Two boxes of brownies for me?"

Grace shook her head. "Nope. One box for you, the other are ones I made for your dad." She walked through the door to the mixer, leaving the door swinging near Jake's stunned face. Once again, she had surprised him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Grace went to the mailbox, and quickly took the mail out. She was lucky being home everyday. He never saw the mail, except what she left on the table._

 _Thankfully he didn't hit her on her face again after the phone call last month. Instead he stuck to pinches, punches, and slaps on the rest of her. Besides the anger, and the derogatory comments about her weight, which meant she now had to wake up with him at 3 am every day to run five miles. And gosh help her if she didn't run the whole time._

 _Her face lit up with a smile, seeing the letter in her hands. Her only one solace was her aunt. And her dreams. She kept dreaming of the ocean, of forests and men in wolves skin. She wrote her aunt about it, and got the response of her Quileute ancestors' stories._

 _Now they were chatting about the bakery. The phone calls still happened every week, but this allowed more communication that he didn't know about._

 _Grace smiled, and went into the house to cook dinner, knowing the padlock she just installed on her bedroom door would lead for another yelling match when he got home._

* * *

The waves crashed on the rocks. Cool morning air tickled the nose. The sun was barely rising over the horizon, and some mist came off the sea. Jake had seen it all, but while he laid down in the forest, this morning seemed more beautiful than before.

Grace was running along the shore. Dressed in leggings, tennis shoes, and a lavender fleece jacket, she ran down the beach. Jake could smell her scent from the trees, and hear the pounding of her heart as she ran. He had helped her clean the night before, learning that she had learned baking from her mom. Her dad was a construction worker at a local business, and her mom gave her all of her grandmother's recipes, and taught her to bake and cook.

Jake told her about his memory of helping his mom make cookies. Sarah made chocolate chip cookies every Saturday for as long as he could remember. That after her funeral, the first Saturday was the hardest because there was no more baking. The twins didn't want to, and Billy was still mourning. Jake had felt so depressed that he took the old wooden spoon his mom use to mix the dough with to his room. He couldn't part with it, and to this day, that spoon had never been used in the Black family kitchen.

His ears perked up when Grace's feet stopped. Jake lifted his head and saw that Grace had sat on the sand. She crossed her legs, and faced the ocean. He growled lowly, knowing the red head could come by the sea while his imprint was meditating.

 _Like hell that leech would come near her._

Jared laughed from his patrol on the other side of La Push.

 _Come on Jake. It's time for school._

Another growl came from Jake's chest.

 _I'll get there when she's home._

Jared shook his head, and bounded off towards home. For some reason he was anxious today.

Jake watched Grace, ensuring her safety all the way through her meditation, to her run back to her home. Happy his imprint was home and safe, Jake turned to try not to be too late for school.

* * *

Grace unzipped her jacket, all sweaty yet feeling revived. She had felt a need to run this morning, regardless that she usually runs on Sundays. Today as she meditated on the beach, she had felt like she was being watched. Not in a creepy way, but in an oddly comforting way. Like she had some sort of body guard. Grace shrugged, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, she flipped the sign on the front door to state the store was open.

Running to the back, Grace raced to pull on her sweater and apron. Being sweaty was not how she wanted to start her work day, but she set a time to open and refused to be late. Tying the knot on the apron the front door bell rang as the phone started to ring.

Grace raced to the front of the store, almost cussing out loud because Kim didn't start her shift till after school, she smiled at Mrs. Littlesea as she picked up the phone.

"Just one moment, I'll be right with you." Grace said as she put the phone to her ear. "Luna Bakery, how may I help you?"

"Grace."

Her heart stopped.

 _No._

"Oh Gracie."

Feeling the blood drain from her face, Grace slammed the phone down on the hook. Taking a deep breath she turned to the customers. Mrs. Littlesea looked concerned.

"Grace, are you alright?"

Trying to calm her pounding heart, Grace nodded.

 _She was safe._

 _This wasn't like then._

 _She was stronger now._

 _She was safe._

"I went for a run, and then a wrong number. Guess I'm not cut-out for phone service." Grace laughed, then smiled. "More fruit turnovers today? I know that Colin loves the cherry-cinnamon, I made them fresh this morning."

* * *

Jake moved the bowls of food from the counter to the table. Meals were a bit bland in the Black house. But since Jake couldn't cook very well, and Billy had a special diet, this was what was had. Jake mulled over his thoughts, thinking about Grace all day. Granted she rarely left his mind, but talking with her, and learning about her past just confused him.

"Dad?"

Billy looked up, peering at his son. Jake seemed to have gotten larger in the last day. He had been more animated, and Billy had worried about Jake wasting away waiting for Bella.

"Yes Jake?"

"What do you know about Grace Rivers?"

Billy's eyebrows raised. Grace? His son was asking about Grace? The cookies and brownies of the last two days hit him. He had met Grace.

 _"I think until the time is right that Jacob should not be made aware of Grace Rivers."_

Old Quil's voice floated through his head. "What about her Jake?"

Jake pushed some of the food around his plate, before bringing it up to his mouth.

"I imprinted on her."

Billy's fork dropped. This was not what he expected. His heart pounded, he didn't hear Jake's concerned voice. Memories of Grace went through his heat. Joy's pleas for her niece, the council's agreement that she belonged here. Grace's battered face, Old Quil's face as he told him about her sense.

"Dad? Dad! Do we need to go to the hospital?"

Billy snapped back into the present, stared at his son. His heart was filling with joy as he placed his hands on Jake's face.

"Jacob. I am happy for you as long as the imprint makes you happy. I have worried too long about this burden you bear. I'm sorry I got overwhelmed."

Jake knelt in front of his dad, his dark eyes staring at the mirror image of his own. "I don't know how I feel about Grace."

"What do you mean?"

The shifter shrugged. "She's beautiful, caring, warm and strong. There is something else there though that concerns me. Like she is afraid of something." Jake looked at his hands. "I can't be something that she is afraid of."

Billy covered his son's worrying hands with his own. "Jacob Black." He looked up at him, making Billy smile. "You have the heart of your mother. Her upbeat attitude and her giving nature."

Jake huffed. "I'm just as stubborn and strong willed as you though."

The chief laughed and nodded. "Yes. Your mother had the back bone of steel too. Not a terrible trait to inherit. But what I am trying to say is, that maybe with the imprint it is more of guiding hand then a forced love. You obviously care for Grace and based on the sweets you have brought home the last two nights the caring might be mutual." Billy patted the hot hands of his teenage son. "Love doesn't happen overnight, not even with an imprint. You are what she needs, but she is also what you need. Let that and the spirits guide you two. It all happens for a reason."

Jake nodded, and slowly smiled. "Her chocolate chip cookies are good."

Billy's eyes filled with tears, remembering his Sarah and the ritual. Swallowing past the lump in his throat he regarded his son. "Saturday morning good?"

Jake nodded, standing up from the floor, his heart feeling lighter. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **I know I did some throwback references with Billy. I may do some flashback scenes later, I have a whole timeline and everything from based on the books and where I want this to go.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed!**

 **If not, go to another Fic that is more your cup of tea.**


	5. Chapter 5

_The wolf in front of her howled, waking her up from her dreams. Again, the sea and forest. But it was just a wolf this time. A lone one._

 _SLAM_

 _Grace's heart pounded. He was awake. She glanced at the clock. Eleven PM. It was Saturday, and he had been out drinking meaning he would come home wanting sex._

 _Her door shook. Grace watched the padlock shake as he shook the door._

 _"GRACE!"_

 _She put her head on her knees, watching the door and waiting. She refused every time he asked. When he tried to force her she had punched him. He left her alone, but kept pressing the issue. When he found out she had a padlock on her door, he was furious._

 _"Grace? Sweetie. Come on!" The door shook again. "All of my friend's girlfriends give it up! I could go to the bar and get some, but I don't want them sweetie. I want you."_

 _She shook her head, refusing to answer. In one of his drunken episodes, before she got the lock on her door, he told her what he wanted. And in no way was she ever going to do that._

 _It was her decision, and everything was wrong with him. He had been pushing to date her for months when her parents died. Then, he tells her aunt that the packing will take a while and she promises to be fine. They agreed to this?_

 _She no longer agreed to it._

 _Joy was her family. And from the letters, her dreams sounded like La Push._

 _"FINE! But listen to me closely GRACE. IF YOU EVEN THINK OF LEAVING ME, I WILL KILL THEM! Your AUNT, your COUSIN, and even that old guy! I WILL KILL THEM ALL IF YOU LEAVE ME!"_

 _Her heart stopped. She couldn't stay, but couldn't let them be hurt._

 _Oh God, what was she going to do?_

* * *

Jake ran towards the bakery. It was raining, as per usual in Forks, but Jake was focusing on the smells coming from the shop.

 _That and his imprint was inside._

He shook his head. Ever since Bella left three days ago, and the imprint, Jake had almost constant battling in his head.

 _Bella or Grace?_

 _Grace or Bella?_

 _Bella?_

 _Grace?_

 _B-Grace?_

Jake ducked under the overhang on the front of the shop. He pulled the shirt from his shorts pocket and pulled it on. "I'm now grateful for hiding those shoes in the woods" he muttered to himself. He stalled, his heart racing. Rejecting the imprint had crossed his mind, the first day and a half. Talking to his dad last night made Jake realize that it was possibly a good decision. Bella had ignored him, running after the leech. She didn't even give it a second thought.

He shook his head, opening the front door of the shop, and taking a deep breath. Underlying the scent of bread, fruit and chocolate was Grace's honey-salt scent. It was like those chocolate and salt caramels. Bitter, sweet, salty. Mysterious, and simple at the same time.

Much like his imprint he thought, moving to the counter.

Jake smiled, and hit the bell on the desk.

"Just a minute!" Grace's voice yelled from the back. Mischief filled Jacob's eyes. He rang the bell again.

"I'm coming!" He heart her heart begin to beat faster, making Jake start tapping the bell.

Non-stop.

Grace bolted through the back door, but stopped seeing Jake there. He smiled like the devil, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"That is very rude."

Suddenly Jake felt sad, and he opened his mouth to apologize, but Grace pushed forward.

"What if that had been a customer Jake? I would have lost credibility and be seen as unreliable! I was trying to finish the cookies before moving onto the cinnamon rolls, and you just ring the bell.."

"Sorry Grace. I just wanted to see if you needed help." The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

 _Help?_

 _Him, Jacob Ephraim Black help a professional baker when he burned water?_

Grace's mouth hung open, almost like a cartoon. Jake felt his heart pounding, he had always wanted to learn. Bella only baked to keep him fed, and he offered help, but she laughed it off. If Grace's desire for his help with just cleaning was on the table, she would want help baking too?

"Um. Well." Grace looked down at her hands. She never had anyone offer to help her bake before. And from what Quil said about Jake, he was terrible in the kitchen.

 _But you have to start somewhere._

"If you don't want me to, that's fine. I was just going to ask you over for dinner tonight." Grace's head shot up, her eyes widening at Jake.

 _Dinner? Like a date?_

"My dad will be there of course, but you keep giving up the cookies and brownies I wanted to do something in return."

Grace stood there for a minute, thinking over what he had said. Slowly she nodded, figuring he would get take-out from the diner in forks, or fix a frozen meal.

"I would be honored to join you and your dad for dinner. And I would be happy for your help, at least until you have to go to school."

Jake blushed, school started in about twenty minutes, but he could claim a day off.

"Actually, school is not in session today, so I'm offering my help until noon."

She crossed her arms. "Then why isn't Kim here?"

Shit. He forgot about Kim.

"She wanted to study and hang out with her boyfriend." _Yep Jared, Tossing you under the bus._

Grace sighed. "Alright. Maybe I should hire more people." That perked Jake up.

"Well, there is Emily Young, she knows her way around an oven, I'm sure she would love to be an extra set of hands back there."

She moved back to the doors, "Well, if you don't mind spending your day with me, until Kim gets here at least."

Jake grinned, walking around the counter moving towards his imprint. "I can't imagine being anywhere else."

* * *

Jake turned around waving at Grace as he left the store. He had managed to call Jared and explain his excuse of the day, much to Jared's amusement. Then he mentioned Kim and he got mad. Regardless, Jared had told his imprint the lie, and why so she came in all bubbly and happy at 3pm.

"Don't worry about dessert Jake!" Grace called out at him, as she slid the cookies into the case. He shook his head, pushing open the door.

"I wouldn't dream of it! See you at 7:30!"

Jake began to run to the trees, quickly phasing once he was covered.

 _Sam?_

 _Jake, you skipped school again! It's getting harder to make up excuses for you._

 _Sam! I know just could you send Emily to my house please? I'm in a dilemma._

Jake quickly went through his day in his mind, making Paul start laughing at the image of him frosting cupcakes in yellow frosting.

 _Getting in touch with your feminine side there Black?_

Jake growled. _Shut up Paul._ He sent him an image of the elderly Mrs. Falls buying cupcakes for her book club. Paul became silent. Mrs. Falls had checked in on him every single day as a kid, even now as an adult he helped her around the house.

 _Okay Jake. I'll send Emily to your house. And Jake? Try not to burn anything._

* * *

Emily half smiled as Jake pulled the chicken out of the oven. "On the upside the chicken didn't burn."

Billy opened the window, and Jake grimaced. "Yeah. So much for not burning anything."

She laughed, packing up her cookbook, and hugged Jake briefly. "It's alright. You only burned a few of the potatoes. There was no chance of burning the salad, but I will say, you should be lucky you heal fast. I've never seen anyone cut their fingers that many times with a tomato."

Jake rolled his eyes, sighing. "Thanks again Emily."

He heard her chuckle as she walked to the door. "I'll swing by the bakery to see Grace about possibly helping her out."

Billy wheeled himself over to the table. "It looks good Jake." It did too. A tablecloth that he hadn't seen in years. A vase with some wildflowers in it, and three place settings. "Thank you for remembering me."

"Really dad, it just came out of my mouth and voila, I invited Grace to dinner." Jake started carving the chicken. Emily had shown him the picture of what pieces should be left over, and as he tried to detach the leg from the body, Jake realized this was a lot harder then it looked.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!" Billy wheeled himself over to the door. This was his first meeting with Grace in a normal setting. Visiting her at Joy's hadn't been a pleasure, it had been a nightmare for the young woman despite his reassurances. The worst was that he was unable to visit her since, and had only seen her at the bakery about a month ago. But, that was then, and now she was possbily his future daughter.

Smiling, he turned the knob, opening the heavy door.

"Grace. You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you." She smiled, holding a pale blue box in her hands.

"Chief Black," Billy shook his head.

"Please Grace, call me Billy. You're not here for a formal occasion."

Her smile widened, and a light blush came to her cheeks. He nodded, wheeling himself backwards, allowing her into their home.

"Jake, Grace is here!"

Jake came from the kitchen, and smiled at the woman, who smiled back. Billy could feel the energy in the air. Oh yeah, this was going to be good.

"Perhaps if you surrender the delicious treats in your hands Grace, Jake could have help cutting the chicken."

Grace's mouth opened. "You cooked?"

Jake smiled, blushing a little. "Yeah. First time from scratch."

"Chicken?"

He shrugged. "Everyone likes chicken." Jake's eyes widened. "Unless you don't. I'm sorry I should have asked."

"No Jake, it's perfectly fine. I like chicken." Grace placed the box in Billy's lap, and walked to Jake. "But it can be tricky to carve. Do you want help?"

Billy watched his son take a deep breath, before nodding, and waving his imprint into the kitchen. The chief smiled, and looked at the box in his lap. Lifting the lid, the light scent of almond tickled his nose.

"A gift from the angels." Billy murmured, smiling at the angel food cake in the box.

* * *

Grace put her napkin down on the plate. "Jake that was delicious."

He shrugged. "It was good."

She reached over and put her hand on top of his, squeezing it. "I'm not lying Jake. For a first meal from scratch, it was really good."

Billy beamed. The meal had been good. The few burned potatoes hadn't mattered. Besides helping Jake carve the chicken, Grace had shown him how to make a gravy from the drippings in the pan. His son was smitten, and eager to learn. Grace had offered to come over for dinner to show him more skills, until he got comfortable enough in the kitchen.

"Believe me Jake, not everyone is comfortable in the kitchen. It just takes practice." Grace said as Jake poured gravy into a coffee mug. She rescued the chicken from the warm oven and they all sat down to a hot meal, talking about the tribe, memories or comfortable silence as they ate.

"Dad?"

Billy looked up at Jake, who was holding his pill box. He grimaced, reaching for his water glass.

Grace half smiled, and went over to the coffee pot. "How about some coffee with the cake? We can have it in the living room."

"Sure, let me clear the dishes." Jake started to clear the empty plates when a howl sounded out. Jake froze, looking up at Billy.

"Oh, that sounded close." Grace whispered, looking out the window. Jake sensed her distress, and quickly walked over to her.

He hugged her from the side, and whispered to her. "It's just one of the wolves. I have to check to make sure it didn't get caught in a trap or anything." Jake looked down at her, hating lying to Grace. "Will you be alright here with dad?"

Even though her heart was pounding, Grace nodded. "Of course. Go make sure the wolf or wolves are ok." Her eyes twinkled with mischief, "But we might eat the cake while you're gone."

Jake laughed. "I'll be quick."

Grace turned the coffee pot on, hearing the back door slam shut. She took a deep breath, and turned almost running into Billy.

"Whoa Grace!" Billy looked at her, watching as she took the plates and set them in the sink. "Are you alright?"

She wanted to nod, so badly but she couldn't. "Billy, did the restraining order come through?"

Billy's breath caught. Oh no.

"Yes it did. A week after your arrival." He wheeled himself to her side, and took her hand. "Did something happen?"

"He called the shop."

Billy squeezed her hand. He knew he couldn't tell Jake, but that eventually she would tell him. Billy could only hope that the truth would be told on both sides sooner rather then later.

"Well, if he comes near you, it's a violation and the Forks Police will handle it." He squeezed her hand. "I wouldn't worry too much though dear. You're one of the tribe now. You're safe here."

* * *

Jake phased in the trees, running towards Paul's howl, then he stopped.

 _They're back._

Jake saw Paul's sight of the Cullen's car as it pulled up in front of the Swan's house, where Paul had been watching. Edward Cullen stepped out holding Bella as Charlie confronted him. After leaving Paul retreated to sound the alarm and watched as the leech went back into Bella's room via the tree.

 _She brought them back!_ Paul snarled, his hatred emitting from every word. Jake was stunned. Sure, he knew that Bella would go back to the leech, but he had hoped after seeing the pack, knowing how they had begun to phase she wouldn't have led them back here.

 _Selfish little leech lover._

Jake growled. _She's still human._

 _Till they turn her._ Embry chimed in. All of the wolves growled at the thought.

 _Enough,_ Sam's voice weighed over them. _We have enough to worry about without them being back._

A flash of the red-head went through their minds. All the wolves growled.

 _Back to patrol. Leah and Seth will be added this week._ Sam's command went out. As the wolves phased back, Jake sensed Sam's thoughts.

 _If you want to stay and watch over Bella, I'll call Billy for you Jake._

Grace's smiling face flashed through his mind, and Jake whimpered at the thought of leaving her alone with the leeches being back. Anger flooded his thought for a moment before they cleared.

 _No._

Jake's chest felt lighter and he almost felt Sam's relief.

 _Bella made her choice._

Jake turned around, and started running back home.


	6. Chapter 6

_Grace packed up the boxes, hoping that she could get them to the truck without him noticing._

 _A knock sounded at the door, and Grace rushed to it, knowing time was of the essence._

 _"Grace!" The smell of pine and orange blossoms filled her with happiness as he aunt hugged her. She leaned back, and looked her over. "Oh sweetheart. You've lost weight."_

 _"Yes," She pulled Joy inside, and quickly gestured to the boxes. "Thank you for coming here."_

 _"It's not so bad." She sat next to her, and then stared down. Grace frowned and followed her gaze, eyes widening as the bruise on her wrist from yesterday was shown. Quickly she pulled down her sweater, and smiled. "I have the boxes here if you need help loading them."_

 _Joy frowned, and looked at her nieces, her gaze calculating. "Grace Violet Rivers. Where did that come from?"_

 _"I'm clumsy."_

 _"Save the crap for someone else." Joy pulled her arm over and pushed up the sleeve, exposing the myriad of bruising on her arm. Tears filled her aunt's eyes. "Oh, sweetheart no."_

 _Grace quickly took her hands. "Aunt Joy please. I'm sorry. I should have listened. Please. Help me. I want to go home."_

 _Joy's eyes widened, then she cupped her niece's face. "I'm going to take you home. I swear I will take you home."_

* * *

The wolves ran so fast through the trees, only streaks of colors were visible. Patrolling the borders every day and night since the Cullens returned had not been easy. There were some ways to try and lighten the somber mood.

 _I swear Jake if you go over about how Grace helped you make meatballs one more time I will hurt you!_

Leah shouted at him through the pack link. Paul snorted, and he and Jake ran off to the north line of the rez line.

 _She showed you how to make balls huh Jake?_

Leah growled, disgusted with Lahote and Jake snarled too, the innuendo made him mad.

 _Yeah Paul. Grace is thinking of sex when she is helping me learn how to cook. Is there anything else you think about?_

 _No, not really._ A flash of carpentry went through Paul's mind, but it was quickly snuffed out by a playboy magazine.

Jake shook his head, and phase back to human near his home, pulling his shorts on. "Paul, if you actually acted like yourself you may actually not have the reputation you have." The silver wolf snorted and ran off.

He shook his head, and ran to the back door.

"Jake? Is that you?"

He smiled. "Who else would it be?"

Billy wheeled himself into the hall, an eyebrow raised at his son, but his eyes shined with mischief. "I don't know. Grace maybe? She comes over almost every day now."

Jake smiled, thinking of Grace. It had been two days since Bella and the Cullens returned, and his relationship with Grace had moved forward. Not in a physical way, but in an emotional way. They had discussed Billy, and helping to take care of him. After two days of delicious diabetic friendly meals, regular trips outside, Billy was showing improvement.

Part of the improvement was Billy starting to carve a rolling pin for Grace. The handles were showing signs of becoming wolves, and a river by the wolves.

"Remember I have the meeting with Old Quil in about two hours. I would clean up if I were you." Jake nodded absently, heading to the bathroom.

* * *

"Thank you!" Grace said to the customer handing them the box of cupcakes, and two loaves of bread. She smiled as Kim helped Mrs. Call pack up some bread to take home. It had been a good week for the bakery. Business was picking up, some people from Forks actually came in. the owner of the diner came in and wanted to negotiate a deal for bread deliveries.

Grace was so upbeat at the moment. Her business was taking off, she was hiring more help with Emily Young. Granted the scars had startled her, but Grace knew that scars, physical and mental, were just reminders of hard times that the person overcame. After the shock was over, Grace hired Emily part time for two weeks, just to see how she could handle the bakery.

"I hate math!" she grumbled, looking over the log book, the money book, and the receipts of the day. Grace slammed the two books on her desk, and huffed.

A deep chuckle from the doorway made butterflies dance in Grace's stomach. She looked up to see Jake leaning on the doorframe. Instantly she smiled, her irritation still there, but Jake's positive attitude just brightened up a day.

"Hey there tall and scruffy." She held up a calculator, "Are you good at math?"

"Yes." Jake moved into the room, taking the book from under the pile, and a pencil. "I may be only 16, but I enjoy math."

Grace's jaw dropped. 16? Oh goodness, Aunt Joy had mentioned he was younger than her by a year, but she didn't believe it.

"Yeah I know, I don't look my age." She looked at him, smiling at the light blush that was on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I assumed."

"You're not the first."

"Still, that is rude of me."

Jake sighed, reaching across the desk, taking her hand in his. The sensation was incredible. "Grace, I know that I'm 16, but I don't want to make that awkward between us." His thumb ran across her knuckles. "The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable."

She smiled, and Jake's wolf just rolled over, so content with the bond forming. "It's not awkward, I hope I didn't make you feel awkward."

"I think we should just agree that it isn't awkward, and move on." He chuckled, earning a laugh from her.

"Agreed." They shook hands, and regrettably let go. Grace shuffled through the recipets of the day, while Jake checked over the numbers. It wasn't his greatest strong suit, but he ran the budget at his house all the time, not too difficult to translate.

"When is your birthday?"

"February 20th."

"And you emancipated yourself."

Grace nodded, and sadness filled her eyes. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. My parents died, and I just couldn't focus on getting up and going to school, and everything. It felt like I was in a daze."

He squeezed her hand, sensing her distress. She just lost her parents a year ago. She had to grow up so much. "Then, I took some online courses to complete my GED, and move on to considering a business."

Jake nodded, "Seems like a smart decision. Very mature too."

Grace stiffened. "I made the choices, but the reasons why I do regret." Jake frowned, and watched as she shook herself out of a stupor. "That's the past. Right now, I need to figure out my pay out for the day."

He nodded, and pulled his hand back, opening the account book.

"You had the diner purchase six loaves of bread, and have a contract to consider for bread delivery daily…"

* * *

Billy sanded the rolling pin, and looked up at Quil. "Should we be concerned that they met?"

The old man shook his head. "No. They were meant to meet. Remember what I told you, of the night of Jacob's phase?"

The Chief nodded. The horrible night in February, Jake had been so mad, and thankfully Sam had gotten him out of the house. His own son wouldn't talk to him for days after the initial phase back. Thankfully, Billy had managed to talk to Jake, and tell him about his hands being tied. It had helped their relationship, but so had Embry and Quil. Then Bella came back, and she helped a small amount, but Grace was helping their relationship in strides.

"Yes. February I remember."

Old Quil shook his head. "February 20th. Grace's 17th birthday."

Billy froze, staring at Old Quil. "Are you sure?"

"If I was unsure I wouldn't be telling you Chief."

"The last pack only had one like that."

Old Quil nodded again. "And before that was one other." He took the diary off of the table in the living room. He moved the glasses out of his pocket and onto his face before opening it.

"The last pack, Ephraim phased on the date of his wife's birthday."

Billy frowned. "Why is this occurring in the Black family line?"

Old Quil sat forward, placing the book on the coffee table. "I believe that the cold ones bring the imprints to an awareness that they are needed. Regardless of where they are, or what time. Something is happening that Jacob's imprint will be a part of. She is in tune with his spirit, and now he is in tune with hers. Has he been to see Ms. Swan yet?"

"No," Billy shook his head. "Since the Cullens and Bella came back, Jake has stayed on the Reservation. Granted, Bella has called multiple times every day since then, but I keep telling her that Jake isn't home."

Old Quil chuckled dryly. "I suppose that hasn't gone over well for her."

"Not at all. I'm happy she doesn't try to come over when Grace is there. That would be hard to explain, since Jake is waiting to inform her of the truth."

"Jacob is building a relationship with her before the truth can be told. It is a smart decision regarding Grace's past troubles."

Billy nodded. "Last night she laughed at a joke, and it had been so long since I felt that joy. Knowing she was happy, healing since I saw her last September."

Old Quil sat forward, bracing himself on his cane. "Chief, when did the Cullens leave last year?"

"September 15 if I recall correctly. Why do you ask?"

"We brought you to Grace in October, once she had settled in and checked by Sue."

Billy sighed. "Quil, your tact is off by about a mile, what are you saying?"

"Joy got a phone call the night of September 15th. Grace had woken up from a dream, and immediately called Joy requesting to come to La Push to live. Something connected in Grace that night, an impulse to come home. Instead of pushing it off, she decided to come."

"She told me she needed to be in La Push."

Both men looked to the doorway, Joy standing there with a tray of coffee. She moved into the room, setting the tray on the table and sitting by her father-in-law. She kept speaking as she took pillows and tucked blankets around him before starting on Billy.

"Grace told me she needed to be in La Push. That nothing else mattered she was needed here. I asked her why, and she said that 'he' needed her." Concern filled her eyes. "Was the imprint that strong already?"

Quil took her hand, and nodded. "It appears that the warrior in Jake was calling out to the imprint in Grace. He was calling her home."

"But she was delayed, and even when she came it was different." Billy said, frowning. Quil nodded again.

"Yes. Young Jacob's affection for Bella Swan filled his human half, but his spiritual half called out for his. Once she was here, he didn't call again until the night of the phase."

"Perhaps it was Grace's presence on the reservation alone that soothed Jake's wolf?" Joy looked between the two men. "Instead of Bella?"

Billy shook his head. "Jake's warrior half sensed danger when the Cullens left. That's why it called Grace here, to protect her."

Joy interrupted. "Or his warrior sensed what was going on and brought her to safety." Quil squeezed Joy's hand, comforting his daughter-in-law on the horrendous effect the deaths of her sister and brother-in-law had on her niece.

"That too. But when she arrived, maybe the warrior decided to let Jake try to save Bella. We've never known what happens when a human is exposed to a vampire for so long, or remained alive."

"You think the warrior was trying to let Jake save Bella, so she could live, while bringing Grace to safety." Joy stated.

Old Quil nodded, seeing the Chief's point. "Once Bella Swan had healed, she would have left. Then, the warrior would have made Jake look out for Grace. Whether he knew it or not, the imprint between the alpha and his female is the strongest of all the bonds. No one will get in the way of it." He looked straight at Billy, who nodded.

Jake wouldn't allow the bond to break, Bella broke the bond when she left, and if they are right then the alpha called out to Grace, bringing her home.


	7. Chapter 7

_The ocean waves crashed onto the rocks. She stood on the grass, feeling the trees behind her, the spray of salt water hitting her face._

 _Home._

 _Her heart pounded, everything was so vividly clear, like she wasn't dreaming._

 _Come home Quineaylla._

 _His voice whispered in her ear. She felt safe._

 _This is where you belong._

 _She opened her eyes and saw a flash of russet, making her turn towards the trees._

 _Grace._

 _Grace sat up in bed, gasping for breath. Her heart ached. The dream felt so real. She reached for her phone, and grabbed it, flipping it open and dialing._

 _She was shaking, but the voice just echoed in her head. He wanted her to 'come' to be home. Grace felt an ache in her chest. I must be crazy she thought. Finally the phone was answered._

 _"_ _Grace! Sweetie did something happen? It's 3 am!"_

 _Grace gasped. "Aunt Joy. I need to come home today! Not tomorrow. TODAY!"_

 _"_ _Grace, what is wrong? You sound terrified."_

 _"_ _Aunt Joy, I.. I had another dream. He called me, telling me to come home."_

 _"_ _Who?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. He just wants me home. I can't wait. I am leaving now."_

* * *

Another Sunday, another run on the beach. Jake laid in the trees and watched.

 _Grace had a set routine it seemed,_ he pondered watching as she jogged down to the driftwood tree.

She had been over at his house late last night, cooking up some quick dinners for his dad, just in case she couldn't make it. Billy dropped the hint that it could be taken as a date request. Jake turned red, and helped wash the dishes while his dad laughed, sanding down part of the rolling pin.

Suddenly Grace stopped, and turned to the trees. Jake froze, terrified that she saw him. Instead she tilted her head to one side, as if puzzled. Her feet hit the grass and she gasped.

Jake's ears perked up, concern flooding him at the sound. He quickly surveyed the area, and detected no threat to her, but was still concerned.

"Like my dream."

He looked back at her, and saw she had turned towards the sea. Jake mentally frowned, and stared out at the sea. A storm front was coming in, causing the waves to crash into the shore and rocks beyond. It was a beautiful picture, but Grace's sudden actions made Jake feel uneasy. Then the scent hit him.

Sickly sweet scent of flowers and the rotting smell of decay.

 _LEECH!_

He stepped forward, and Grace's head turned, her eyes widening and she stepped backwards onto the cold sand. Her heart started pounding, and then she ran. Jake turned, running deeper into the forest before letting out a howl, altering his brothers and sister of the danger. They phased in, and joined Jake as he chased the leech.

 _LEAH! THE LEECH WAS NEAR GRACE, TRACK HER PLEASE!_

Leah turned and ran to the bakery, no choice as Jake had unknowingly sent an alpha command.

Grace had gotten home, panic seeping through her mind. The dream she had all those months ago, it was just like this morning. Shaking her head, she quickly showered and changed before going into the bakery.

She opened up her cookie cutter tin, looking for a specific one, when the door slammed open. Grace jumped and turned, a hand pressed to her chest.

Leah Clearwater stood in the doorway, dressed in a dirty, slightly torn dress and no shoes. Grace swallowed.

"Leah? Are you alright?"

The other girl nodded, swallowing. She hadn't thought it through, but the alpha order had made her come to ensure the alpha mate's safety. Leah tried to smile, thinking of what her mom had said about Grace.

"I um."

Grace's eyebrow raised, and she tapped her fingers on the worktable. "Leah, I have two hours until I open, and I would like to make a new cookie for today. Anything you want to say, please say it."

Leah swallowed. "I want a job."

The other girl's mouth dropped open, and Leah's mind whirled.

"Umm. Are you able to bake?"

She shook her head.

"Sell?"

"I'm not much of a people person."

Grace sighed. "Okay. Do you like to clean?"

Leah frowned, but Grace laughed. "How about math? Are you good at math?"

"Yes."

Grace shrugged. "Umm, I can pay minimum."

"I can work for free, I just want something to do."

"Uhh, okay." Grace turned and pulled some cutters out of the box, muttering the whole time.

Leah's wolf perked up at the opportunity, there were imprints here during most of the day, it would be a valid excuse to protect them. "I just want to help."

Grace turned around and smiled. "Okay Leah. I am terrible at my books. I usually try to avoid it and get my Aunt to do it. Math in that form apparently is not my expertise. If you would like to start there, I would appreciate it."

Leah nodded, and followed Grace's directions to the office.

* * *

Jake walked through the mud to Grace's bakery. The leech had gotten away. It was a male, not the female, which was a change. Everyone was alarmed, two leeches on their land and possibly more boys changing.

Jake stopped under the overhang, and took a deep breath. No one had heard from Leah all day, but as Seth ran by the bakery, he reported back that Leah, Emily, Grace, and Kim were all in the bakery. That had sent a surprise through the pack, especially since Leah seemed to avoid Emily's presence.

He perked up hearing the laughter coming from inside. "Why don't we go in instead of just waiting out here?" Quil's voice boomed from next to him.

Jake glared at his friend, and Embry shook his head, passing them to open the door. As the two others followed behind him, Quil pushing Jake, who pushing him back. Sugar, coffee, and bread filled their senses as the door closed behind them.

Kim was wrapping up two boxes of goodies, while Emily was boxing up Mrs. Littlesea's order, while Billy sat in the corner, two small kids watching him carve a whale from a block of driftwood. Jake smiled at his dad, and looked around for his imprint, before the doors to the back opened.

Grace held a tray over her head, and moved around Emily, trying to slide it into the case when she saw him. "Hey stranger! Where have you been?"

He shrugged. "Running around." She smiled at him, and Jake felt so happy just to see that. Quil started laughing behind him, followed by Embry. Jake frowned, turning to stare at them.

"What has gotten into you?"

They didn't stop laughing, but Quil pointed to the case in front of Jake. He looked down at the tray Grace had just slid in. The wolves were sitting and baying at an invisible moon, but every single one of them was an almost russet shade. Jake's eyes bulged.

 _He was sure she hadn't seen him, but had she?_

"I was running this morning, and suddenly thought of a wolf. They're common around here right?" Jake nodded absently, but Grace carried on. "Anyway, I think I'm going to keep them. They have been flying off the shelves."

Jake had no words, he quickly moved around the sea of people around the case and pulled Grace into a hug. She stiffened for a moment, before relaxing.

"They're beautiful Grace." He whispered into her hair, still looking at the cookies.

She knew.

Somewhere, deep down in her soul.

She knew.

Jake's wolf purred with satisfaction.

* * *

 **Quick Chapter! So happy to see all the followers and reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

_She shoved the last of her clothes in the duffle. Thankfully all of her belongings went with her Aunt. She zipped it shut, and hoisted it onto her shoulder._

 _It was now or never._

 _Moving to the door, she tried to be quiet. She was pretty sure he had drank himself to sleep again that night, but she had to be stealthy. The door opened, and she made her way to the stairs._

 _She was having to leave the only home she'd ever known. All because of him._

 _"_ _Gracie, Gracie, Gracie."_

 _She froze, her heart seemingly not beating either._

 _Oh God no._

 _"_ _Do you think you're going somewhere sweet pea?"_

 _He yanked on her ponytail, causing her to cry out. His breath was hot in her ear as he screamed at her. Blindly she started fighting, trying to get him to let her go, but he just laughed._

 _"_ _Let me go Zach! I don't want to be with you!"_

 _"_ _Yes you did!"_

 _"_ _I HATE YOU!"_

 _He froze, and Grace struggled, but then he started laughing._

 _"_ _That doesn't matter to me Grace. You're mine."_

 _She swung her elbow back, and hit him, making him let her go. She grabbed the duffle, and was almost to the stairs when she felt the shove. Next she was tumbling down the stairs, but oddly her neck felt like it was being held still by something. As she laid at the bottom of the stairs, bruised, slightly bleeding, and her arm bent at an odd angle, Grace felt warm, safe._

 _She heard a deep growl, almost a snarl then Zach cried out, but she had no idea why. As her eyes closed she heard the front door being pounded on. Then nothing but darkness, warmth, and quiet._

* * *

"Honestly Billy, I just don't understand. Ever since Cullen came into her life, Bells has just changed." Charlie looked at his childhood friend, trying to figure out what to do about his daughter.

"Charlie, she's been drawn to him since his first day of school. In the end it is Bella's decision."

Charlie shook his head. "I should have fought harder for her to stay here with me then with Renee."

"There is no point in dwelling on what might have been my friend." Billy's eyes filled with sadness. "You might forget how to live."

The police chief patted Billy's shoulder, and turned at the sound of the front door opening. Jake stepped in, no shirt and soaking wet. Jake's eyebrows rose, seeing Charlie sitting on the couch.

"Hey Charlie! How have you been?"

Charlie stared at the teenager, shocked at the change in Jake. He remembered him being not so… muscular.

"Hey Jake. What were you doing outside with no shirt… or shoes." Charlie looked at the muddy feet Jake was wiping on the rug inside the door. That made him look up, and around the house. It hadn't changed much since childhood, but there were now vases with flowers, not a speck of dust, the floors were cleaned, and even there were framed photos.

"Did someone stop by to clean up your house?" Charlie asked Billy, as Jake walked down the hall to his room. Billy frowned, and looked around not seeing anything out of place. "No. Why is something wrong?"

The thud of feet came up the hall, and Jake reappeared in jeans, a black t-shirt and drying his hair with a towel. "I think Chief sees the photos dad." Jake smiled at him, and moved to the kitchen, getting some cups down from the cupboard. Charlie didn't know what to make of anything. Jake was larger, the house obviously had a woman's touch, and now Jake was in the kitchen.

"Oh yes! We found those in a box in the twin's room when Jake was cleaning yesterday morning."

"Yesterday was Monday, why wasn't he at school?"

"Oh, he was learning about his heritage with me. You know, what to expect as chief and such."

Charlie frowned. "He's sixteen."

"Chief, dad isn't exactly young." Jake stepped into the living room, and set down the hand-carved tray on the table between the men. Charlie gaped at the tray as Jake carried on, "I need to learn now, especially on my language skills. As long as I'm not out doing drugs, the school is okay with it." Jake turned and went back into the kitchen, moving a pot from the sink to the stove.

Billy looked at the tray, and smiled seeing the wolf shaped cookies on it. Grace made them every day now, and even in different colors that Leah recommended. The pack nearly died of laughter according to Sam when Grace's cookies appeared on the pack's dessert trays from Emily and the council.

"Billy, when did Jake learn to bake or even cook?"

He shrugged smiling at his friend, snagging a sugar-free ginger cookie. "These aren't made by Jake. But Grace has been helping him a lot in the kitchen the last week or so."

Before Charlie could ask, Jake suddenly turned, and smiled before a knock sounded at the door. He wiped his hands on a towel, quickly moving to the door. He opened it, and Grace stepped in, tugging the hood of her raincoat off of her head.

Charlie noticed the sparks flying between Jake and Grace, and he smiled.

 _Oh it was like watching Billy and Sarah all over again._

Grace smiled, and held up a box under Jake's nose. He breathed deeply, and smiled. "Pie?"

She nodded. "My specialty. I only make turnovers in the shop, but I saw how many of the caramel apple ones you ate. So I made one for you."

"Only one?"

"Well…" Grace put the box in his hand, while she took off her coat. "I also made a vanilla custard pie for your dad with an almond crust. Where is your dad anyway?" Grace looked up, her eyes widening as she saw Billy and Charlie, the chief of police sitting at the coffee table.

Jake sensed her pulse jump, and instantly he tried to find her source of distress, but the only difference tonight was Charlie. He almost growled, his wolf on the defense of his mate.

"Hello Chief Swan. How are you?" Her words startled Jake, making him glance down at her.

Charlie nodded. "I'm well Grace. You look good."

"I am. The bakery took off."

"I can see why." Charlie put the rest of the black wolf cookie into his mouth, chewing for a bit before swallowing. "These are amazing."

A light rose color filled Grace's cheeks, and Jake smiled, wrapping an arm around her. He and his wolf were proud of her.

"What's for dinner?" He looked down at her.

"I'm making some venison in gravy, some buttered carrots with peas, and the weird turn-rip thing mashed with garlic."

Grace giggled. "Turnips. They're called turnips."

Jake shrugged. "Whatever. Those things."

Grace walked into the kitchen. "Well Iron Chef, show me your skills."

He followed her, moving back to preparing the venison while he kept track of where Grace was in the kitchen. Seeing her earlier had been a treat. She had stopped by this morning to bake up some cinnamon rolls, eggs and bacon. After showing her the photos last night, Grace had found a whole bunch of old frames in her aunt's storage room. After clearing it with Joy, Grace brought them over.

Billy and Jake picked their favorites, while Grace put them in frames, and arranged them on the floor. Then, they put nails in the wall and hung up the framed photos. Jake had brought in the flowers after finding a field full of them nearby, and Grace loved them. Grace had cleaned up the house, and Billy decided to not let her see it that way again. Now, he had a routine of cleaning in the morning after getting a cup of coffee.

"Jake, I'm going to talk out to the police chief. Do you need help?"

He looked down into her clear greenish eyes. Jake smiled, and shook his head. "Only with the meat, but I'm waiting for the turn-rips are cooked."

She stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh, then nodded, and patted his arm as she walked away to sit on the couch next to the chief. Jake dumped the bag of peas into a pot, before starting on the carrots. He had looked at several cookbooks at the school's library, he wanted to impress Grace and expand his own skill. He started eavesdropping when he heard Grace's heart start picking up again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. He said my name." The knife in Jake's hand tightened. _What?_

"There is nothing to worry about Grace. Just hang up, he can't get you here that would violate the order."

 _What the hell?_

"Grace, you're more protected then you know." Billy's voice rang through Jake's head making him pause.

 _My cousin has been hurt before Jake. Don't let her be hurt again, even by you. Grace just needs time, and to not rush into anything she isn't comfortable with._

Quil's voice echoed through his head. Jake's curiosity wanted him to ask, but the wolf seemed almost reluctant to ask. The wolf seemed to be pensive, but growled at the potential harm to his mate. The wolf was waiting.

"Jake! The turnips!"

He looked down, and saw the pot boiling over, as Grace quickly grabbed the pot off the stove top.

"I think Jake needs more practice!" Charlie laughed from the living room.

Grace just shook her head, and turned the heat down on the turnips before looking at him. "Don't worry. You're getting there."

Jake nodded, "Are you okay?"

He heard her intake of breath, and he looked at her as she moved to him. When she wrapped her arms around him, and just stayed there, hugging him Jake felt like a million bucks. Grace rarely hugged anyone outside of family, Quil had told him. Her hugging Embry and Jake the first day they met was Quil trying to open her back up to the warm, caring person she was.

Jake dropped the knife and turned, wrapping his arms around Grace, squeezing her tight. His wolf purred, and Jake ran a hand down her spine before she spoke.

"I'm doing better now."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

 **Enjoy my Lovelies!**

* * *

 _The house came into view. The only thought was of a woman. He almost stalled at the door, but to his amazement he just went right through it. A growl tore from his chest as he saw the beautiful woman being held at the top of the stairs._

 _Then he watched horrified as she was shoved. The wolf and man split, the animal staying at the bottom of the stairs while the man held her head, trying to keep her from harm. Once she reached the ground floor, anger filled his entire being snapping him back into the wolf._

 _Growling, the wolf covered his mate, and whimpered at the injuries she had suffered. But her heart beat strongly._

 _"_ _What the hell?"_

 _His eyes snapped up to the man at the top of the stairs. Muscular, black hair to about his ears, but then earrings covered his ears. The wolf snarled, stepping over his mate. The fear radiated off the man, feeding the rage of the wolf._

 _"_ _Oh God."_

 _The wolf bounded up the stairs, and growled while tackling the male. THREAT! HARMED OUR MATE! Having seen the damage to their mate, saliva dripped from the wolf's teeth, relishing in the fear that this pathetic man was feeling._

 _An eye for an eye._

 _The wolf snarled again, and swiped its claws._

 _Jake bolted upright in his bed, and looked around. His heart was pounding as he got a hold of his surroundings. He put a hand to his head and fell back._

 _"_ _It was just a dream. Even if it felt real, it was just a dream." Jake kept repeating himself, calming his racing heart. It had been one hell of a day, with the Cullens leaving, Bella being missing and the bonfires._

 _"_ _Alright Jake. No moonshine at the bonfires anymore." He told himself, as he turned towards the wall, willing himself back to sleep._

* * *

"Now. Midterms were not what I was expecting. Several of you need to complete extra credit in order to pass this class or I will not recommend you for any sports team, or any event that the school hosts." Mrs. Talla droned on from the front of the classroom.

Jake zoned out, trying to remember why he even came to school anymore.

 _Oh right. Appearances and Sam's orders_

Jake almost rolled his eyes while thinking of his alpha. He felt a kick on his leg, and glanced over at Embry. Everyone else was taking notes while Jake stared off into space. Not a way to get on Mrs. Talla's nice list. He immediately hunched over the tiny desk, and started writing.

Or at least trying to.

His mind wandered again. This time to Grace, making Jake smile at the memory. Last night's dinner lesson had involved pan frying chicken, and he had flicked some flour at her making her gasp. Grace then smiled and threw some back on him. This started a flour war, both of them laughing and throwing the powder at each other. Billy just shook his head, and told the two flour coated teenagers to clean the kitchen. It had taken a lot longer to clean up the kitchen after dinner, but hearing Grace laughing had been worth it.

"Mr. Black."

Jake looked up, and smiled at the teacher who frowned in return. "If you can't focus Mr. Black, perhaps detention would be better suited to your attitude."

He heard Embry groan, and Jake nodded looking back at the paper trying to write but was saved by the bell. He and Embry leapt up and ran out of the room. They walked straight out of the building and into the woods.

"Jake, Sam is going to kill you for skipping detention. Again." Embry stated, elbowing Jake as they walked.

Jake shrugged. "I don't want to sit in school anymore. It doesn't feel right."

"That's because your imprint is working her day away while you, like a child, go to school."

Jake growled. "I am not a child."

Embry smiled, "Legally speaking we are. We're 16 man. There is no way we can just drop out of school. The state will have your dad's phone ringing all day."

Jake stopped.

The phone. It had been ringing off the hook since Bella got back a week ago.

"Jake?"

He hadn't thought of her once today. Or really much any day. Was the imprint doing that? Jake felt a shove on his arm and looked at Embry.

"Bella."

Embry frowned. I thought we were getting past this. "What?"

Jake took a breath, "Bella. I haven't talked to her or really thought about her for the last week, or few days."

Embry rolled his eyes. "Jake, listen she made her choice. She could have stayed here." He moved to stand in front of his best friend. "She decided to save that leech, and she is still with them. She hasn't come onto the reservation once in the last week she has been home. The only thing she does is call you once or twice in the evenings, but Grace is always there with you and Billy."

"I know I just."

"Jake you don't know!" Embry shouted, startling the animals of the forest and his friend. Jake looked at him, seeing the tears in his best friend's eyes.

"You are worried that you have forgotten about Bella because of the imprint but all that I see, what they pack sees is the benefits of this imprint." Embry took a breath. "Grace has helped to take care of your home. Not just clean it up, but to fix it. She called Quil and me over to fix the squeaky front door last night while you were asleep."

Jake's eyes widened. "Grace did that?"

Embry nodded. "Yes. She and Billy have talked about bringing him to the bakery every day from lunchtime till the time you get off of patrol at 6pm. Then he would just goes to Joy's to have a meeting with Old Quil or to the council."

Jake stood there, his mind going over all the details of the day, only a week or so since Grace stepped into his life. All the changes that were made in that time, none of which were ever thought of by Bella.

"Then she packs up the bakery, drops off baked goods and checks. Then will go over to your house where you two hang out." Embry looked down at his shoes. "Grace is good for you Jake. You're happier now then you ever were with Bella." Embry looked up at his friend. "Bella only cared about you Jake. Grace cares about the whole tribe, your dad, her employees, her family and you. Bella used you to pull her from her depression, and clung to you as a result. She never felt she could stand on her own. Grace can and does Jake, so why fight fate?"

Jake stared at Embry, his mind processing everything. True, Grace came over almost every night, but she did argue to spend nights in her own home, making Jake learn more skills to cook. She talked to him about her dreams, her life, and he told her all of his. She took care of her employees, her customers, and unknowningly the pack. Grace was warm, strong and caring always pushing him enough to expand his knowledge, or to just enjoying time.

Jake felt the warmth seep through him, his heart suddenly pounding causing him to fall to his knees, not hearing Embry cry out to him.

In his vision flashes appeared to him.

Small children with black hair running towards him, Grace behind them.

His wolf guarding Grace at the bottom of some stairs.

Billy and Grace sipping coffee, while Jake placed logs onto a fire.

Both of them standing in front of Old Quil, dressed in ceremonial robes as they were married.

A pregnant Grace baking cupcakes with him and a little girl at the table played with a toy wrench.

Him and two boys in a canoe.

Grace talking to him as he worked on a car.

His wolf curled around Grace, his own eyes almost boring into his soul.

Jake's mind swam with the truth. Nothing would have come from a relationship with Bella. A part of him would have wanted more, and the past couldn't be changed, but his future was in his reach.

"Jake? Are you okay? Do I need to call Sue?" Embry's panicked voice came through the buzzing in his ears. Jake gasped, looking up at the sky, almost as if for the first time.

"Grace."

Embry's panic stricken face came into his line of sight. "What?"

"I need Grace."

* * *

Grace smiled, looking at the toddler staring wide-eyed at Billy as he put the final touches on the whale he'd been carving. This was becoming a common occurrence of Billy's to carve smaller animals out of the wood scraps for the little children.

"Warms your heart doesn't it?"

She looked over her shoulder to Leah, who was holding a clipboard in her hand, while watching the same scene. Grace nodded, "It does. You would have to have a heart of stone to not love children."

Grace heard a small sniffle, and turned to Leah, watching her turn away and go into the office. Her own heart ached, knowing the story that she had heard from the gossiping ladies when she first opened. No one deserved to be treated like that, but Leah was so angry, and Emily was upset they almost couldn't work the same shifts. This was impossible since Emily spent half of her days at the bakery.

Now she was at an impasse. Leah and Emily had to work together.

"Spirits help me." Grace whispered, moving to the coffee machine. The bell over the door jingled, and she heard Billy.

"Jake! What's wrong?"

Whirling around, Grace looked at Jake where he stood near the counter, he was soaking wet, muddy feet and panting. Embry was standing behind him, whispering to Billy, whose eyebrows shot up, and then smiled.

"Grace."

She had never heard her name said like that before, like a prayer and song all rolled into one. But she felt her cheeks grow hot under Jake's gaze.

"Jake? Are you okay?"

He nodded, and started to walk around the counter. Grace felt frozen at his dark gaze, swirling emotions in his eyes, but only comfort and warmth surrounded her. She felt like a warm blanket was being put over her, and it grew when Jake came closer.

"Jake?" she whispered. He froze, now standing in front of her he felt lost in her gaze. Everything stop spinning in his mind as he focused on the one person who showed so much more compassion than anyone he met.

He raised a hand and brushed his fingers down her cheek. "Grace"

The heat radiating off of him was insanely hot, but Grace wasn't alarmed, but comforted. She dropped the coffee filters and stepped into his chest. As his arms came around her, Grace thought about how wonderful it felt to be in his arms.

Billy smiled, pulling the rolling pin over, and started carving the final of the wolves running across the front. He hoped that through it all, Jake would realize how great an imprint was.

Back at the Black house, the phone kept ringing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters in 1 day!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She _opened her eyes. The room was dim, but the TV was on, casting a bluish color on the wall. Her head pounded, and her entire body ached. Biting her lip, she turned her head to the left, and almost cried in relief._

 _Aunt Joy was sitting in a chair, asleep. Grace just stared, starting to take in that she was in the hospital. Then it all came back._

 _The need to leave. Calling Aunt Joy._

 _Rushing to the stairs. Zach catching her._

 _Falling, the snarling and Zach screaming._

 _All the memories rushed through her head, making it hurt. Grace whimpered, causing Joy to wake up._

 _Her eyes filled with tears, as she grabbed Grace's un-injured hand. "Oh sweetheart."_

 _Tears began to block Grace's vision, as the feeling of safety entered her. But the warmth she has felt at the bottom of the stairs wasn't there anymore._

 _"_ _It's only been twelve hours, but you had everyone worried. The police came to the house, they had to bring Zach here, but he was going on and on again about a weird rust colored wolf, but there wasn't one in the house. The claw marks on his face say otherwise, but there was no sign of an animal."_

 _Grace frowned, then coughed. Joy stood up, and pushed a button behind the bed, then reached for a cup. Taking the straw, she held it while Grace greedily drank to cool water. A nurse came in, and tutted Joy away, then began to check Grace._

 _"_ _Now honey you look like you're been rung through the ringer." The older woman's eyes were filled with sympathy. "I'll call the detective back once I'm done it you feel like talking?"_

 _Grace nodded, just wanting to get it over with, and puzzled about her Aunt's comments._

 _A wolf?_

 _She had never seen one, least of all in the house. Must have been one of Zach's claims to try and get out of what he did to her._

 _The nurse fluffed the pillow, and started to put the blood pressure cuff on, and Joy smiled._

 _"_ _No worries Grace. We'll be heading home soon."_

 _Her heart calmed, her eyes closed almost feeling the sea air, smelling the forest and the soft purr that filled her ears._

* * *

"You know that your dad is going to be called again right?"

Jake sighed, looking over his shoulder to Quil standing in the doorway of the garage. Jake shrugged, and turned back to the rabbit's engine. "You're one to talk."

Quil snorted. "Yeah, but I have the 'in', everyone loves Grace's baked treats so I send those as bribes, and everyone is terrified of my grandfather."

Jake smiled at the mention of Grace. Last night they had dinner with Quil's family, and Grace smiled so much it just brightened the room.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

He stood up from under the hood, and turned to his best friend, wiping his hands off with the oil rag. "What do you mean?"

Quil stepped into the garage. "With my cousin. I hope you know what you're doing."

Jake took a deep breath, and mentally hoped he would be this protective of his sister Rachel when the time came. "Honestly I'm winging it."

Quil didn't even flinch.

"Kidding Quil. Honestly."

"Her wellbeing is not a joke."

"She has a name, Grace."

"I KNOW WHAT HER NAME IS JAKE!"

Jake stepped back, seeing the anger in Quil's eyes, followed quickly by the anguish.

"Quil, I don't want to hurt her, I couldn't."

The other teen shook his head. "You could." The message spoke loud and clear, making Jake stiffen.

"No. I couldn't."

"So you're telling me that in the span of a week you're over her."

Jake swallowed. "Yes." He threw the rag into a stack of crates. "Embry made me focus yesterday and I saw the light I guess."

He stared at Quil, letting every emotion he felt run through his face. "Bella made her choice. I will always want her to live and experience life, that may be the protector side of me, but since she continues to want death then I have no reason to stay and pine my life away. Grace fills a part of me I never thought was missing until I found her. She is what I want, I will protect to my last breath, and hopefully love the rest of my life."

Jake placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "The imprint led me to her, and I can't thank the spirits enough that I have two best friends looking out for her."

Quil raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were supposed to have your back."

Jake smiled. "I am happier that you have hers, so you can knock sense into my thick skull."

His friend smiled, and clapped Jake's shoulder. "Always." They stepped apart, and Quil moved to leave. "Sam wants me to run patrol, as punishment but missing school so much is really taking a toll on us."

Jake's thoughts flew back to his talk with Grace while his dad was meeting with Old Quil. Online courses, getting a GED, more flexibility.

"Hey Quil, I think I have an idea."

* * *

The phone rang again. Billy closed his eyes. At this rate Charlie's phone bill was going to be astronomical. He ran the soft towel over the rolling pin to polish it. He couldn't wait to see her expression when she saw it.

RING

Billy took a deep breath, placing the gift on the table. He rolled over to the phone, and saw the notepad, pens and baskets sitting on the table by the phone. He smiled, and shook his head. Grace worked wonders.

He took the phone off the hook, and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy."

"Hello Bella, how are you?"

She sighed. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing much better. Charlie still have you under house arrest?"

"For the foreseeable future it appears. Is Jake there?"

"I'm sorry Bella but Jake is out."

He heard her mumble. "How long will he be out? He's been out every day."

Billy stiffened. "Well, pack business is rather time consuming Bella. But I will let him know you called."

She sighed. "Thanks Billy. I hope to hear from him soon." CLICK

He shook his head, and put the phone back on the base. He wrote down the time, and who called. He then placed the piece of paper in the basket, before wheeling around.

"She called again?"

Billy nodded, watching his son wipe his feet on the rug by the door before walking into the room.

"Let me guess, asking about me?"

Billy sighed. "Yes Jake. All she wants to do is talk to you."

Jake nodded. "Yeah. Anyway Dad I have an idea I want to run by you."

* * *

Grace smiles as Mrs. Falls talks about the new rocking chair that was made for her.

"Oh Grace dear, it is just so beautiful. All hand crafted, and I can't wait to rock some of the new grandbabies in it when they visit."

Grace slid the bread into a bag and twist tied it. "It sounds like you have a secret admirer Mrs. Falls."

The woman smiled. "He's been a wonderful admirer dear. If you ever need furniture, I'll let him know."

Grace pushed the box and bag over the counter, and took the cash to the register. "That would be great, but I think I'll have to see this rocking chair first."

The older woman nodded, and waved at Grace. "Keep the change dear." As she walked to go over to the grocery store.

She sighed, placing the change into the donation jar they kept under the counter. Moving to the sink, Grace looked through the glass into the back and saw Emily placing the cookies onto the trays for display, and others into boxes for easy pick up.

"Business appears to be going uphill."

Grace jumped, looking at Leah who had a clipboard full of the profits from this week. Placing a hand over her pounding heart, she nodded. "I would hope so."

Leah nodded. "It is, there have been four inquires today about possible cookie deliveries to Forks hospital. Not to mention the bake sale at Forks Church went over so well, that people have been visiting for business."

Grace nodded, wringing out a wet rag to wipe down the counters. "The bake sale was huge, and raised money for the Reservation Clinic and Forks hospital. I'm glad to get some business out of it."

Leah snorted. "Some? Grace you are seeing a 5% increase since that event. Heck, Dr. Gerandy was in here yesterday buying a chocolate cake for his wife. Forks grocery is looking into local businesses so there is another avenue, and we even had some people from Port Angeles stop by the other day before they went hiking."

Grace froze, before turning. "5%?"

Leah nodded. "I hope it'll keep going up, but not too much or else there won't be much for production." She moved to walk through the kitchen doors to the office, but stopped.

Grace paused wiping down the outer case. She was having enough of this.

"You need to talk to her."

The other girl stiffened, but didn't move. "No I can't."

"That's like saying you can't have cake on your birthday. It's your choice but it is the smartest decision."

"This isn't like that."

"I won't tell you what to do, but the only way to heal is to talk." Grace swallowed, thinking of all the times she talked to Aunt Joy, Old Quil and Quil. It had hurt, but it helped.

"Does it?"

The whisper barely reached her ears. Grace nodded. "I think it does. Just remember how it used to be, how it could be. There is no point in dwelling on the past when it only hurts."

The bell rang, breaking the girls out of the spell. Grace turned and broke into a wide smile.

"Billy! Jake!"

Billy smiled, rolling up to her before holding his arms out. Grace eagerly stepped into a hug, feeling like she was hugging her dad all over again. She leaned back up, and took a deep breath, and stared at the boxes in Jake's hands.

"Is that mushroom pizza?"

Jake smiled. "Mushroom with green peppers and pepperoni, extra cheese."

Grace's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"You mentioned it the other night, plus," Jake walked over to the table where Billy was taking over as his own. "I felt like celebrating."

Grace looked back through the doors, and saw Emily and Leah hugging. She smiled, and started moving over to Jake. "I hope you brought enough to share."

Billy nodded, yes he did, and before I forget I have a late birthday present for you." He held up the tissue wrapped parcel. Grace felt her eyes begin to water, as she smiled. "Really?"

The Chief nodded. "I was occupied when your birthday came, and I felt bad so this is for you. I hope you like it."

Grace took the present, and tore the paper away before gasping.

The doors behind the counter opened, and Leah raced out, only to still at seeing Jake and Billy in the shop. Emily came up behind her, and smiled seeing the group. Then she smelled the pizza, and went back into the back of the shop to get plates.

Jake looked up at Leah, and nodded, and was taken aback by the smile that came across Leah's face. He turned back to Grace, and watched as she ran her fingers over the smooth wood. Billy had taken a piece of driftwood, formed it into a rolling pin, and then carved a beach with wolves on it. Billy had heard from Old Quil about her dreams, and knew that what she had seen was the pack. What she didn't know that the wolves on her rolling pin were Jake, Quil, Embry and Leah, the wolves she had encountered.

"Do you like it?"

Grace's eyes watered, she was too choked up to say anything. It was the most beautiful piece of art she had ever seen. "Like doesn't describe this Billy. It's breathtaking."

Billy began to get tears. "I'm glad you like it my dear. Welcome home."

Jake cleared his throat, and put an arm around Grace, who sank into his embrace. "I have some news too."

She looked up at him. "You do?"

He nodded. "Yep. I ran it over with my dad, and tomorrow will be my last day of school."

Grace stiffened, her eyes widening. "You can't drop out of school Jake!"

"I'm not going to be dropping out. I'm taking an online program to get my certificate." Grace's jaw dropped, making Jake chuckle. "All the odd jobs I'm doing around the reservation, learning about being the chief from my dad its taking a toll. I want to finish school, but I can't sit in classes."

"Jake you don't have to do all of the odd jobs, I can get Sam Uley or someone to help maybe."

That was Grace, trying to think of what was best for everyone. Jake shook his head. "No, they're my responsibility and I won't pass it off to anyone else. I'm not the only one participating anyway. Quil and Embry are too."

Grace took a deep breath, "But."

"Grace," Billy spoke up, knowing that Jake was pushing off telling her the secret for as long as possible. "We help each other out here on the Res, we take equal responsibility. You wouldn't let anyone just run your bakery if you had to do something else would you?"

Grace shook her head. "Exactly then. Jake won't shirk from his responsibilities, but wants to complete his schooling."

She looked down at the rolling pin, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's not my place to meddle."

Jake squeezed her, making her look up at him. "It's not your fault, plus you're looking out for everyone." He pressed his lips to her forehead, feeling his wolf purr in contentment. "Welcome to the family."

Grace smiled, the tears falling as she held the rolling pin. She never felt like this in Montana. This connection and deep feeling of contentment. She turned into Jake, and wrapped her arms around him, breathing in the scent she couldn't name but made her feel so safe.

Billy smiles, Leah smiles and Emily stepped forward with the plates and a smile.

"Let's celebrate to the future!"


	11. Chapter 11

_"_ _We have enough evidence Ms. Rivers. We can charge assault, and issue a restraining order."_

 _Grace nodded, shifting in the hospital bed again. After the tumble down the stairs the doctors wanted to keep an eye on her. Aunt Joy agreed, and was currently discussing anything else that could be done to protect her._

 _"_ _Not to worry Ms. Rivers, we'll handle this."_

 _"_ _Officer?" He turned back to her._

 _"_ _Would a restraining order still work if I moved out of state?"_

 _The man stared at her, then nodded. "Yes. We can work with any local law enforcement to ensure that the restraining order stays in effect."_

 _A great weight seemed to lift off of her, not even the heavy plaster cast felt so heavy. She nodded, and even smiled a little. "Thank you."_

* * *

"JAKE!"

Billy's head shot up towards his kitchen.

Oh no. What this time?

"JACOB BLACK! HOW DARE YOU!"

Jake ran into the living room, hair dripping but smiling widely, before running around Billy. Grace came out of the kitchen, her apron covered in water. Billy snorted, ah, just one of the usual antics. She crossed her arms, and stared at Jake while addressing Billy.

"Billy. Your son, decided to make a mess in the almost clean kitchen."

Billy raised his eyebrows. Teenagers.

"I'm sorry Grace. How about you and I settle down in here, while my son cleans up the kitchen?"

Jake's jaw dropped. "Wait!"

"Jacob."

The teenager's posture slouched, and he slunk off towards the kitchen, taking the apron from Grace as he went.

She sat on the couch, and watched Billy as he began to carve another object. "What is this one?"

He smiled. "It's going to be a scene of the beach and the forest."

A few moments went by, and Billy noticed Grace twisting her fingers. He put down the board, and tools, leaning back. "What's on your mind my dear?"

"I don't know how much Aunt Joy told you about my coming here."

Billy leaned forward and patted her hand. "Just enough Grace. What's on your mind?"

Grace moved a strand of black hair behind her ear, and looked up at him.

"How could I dream of a place I've never been?"

Billy stared at her. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

She sighed. "Mom never had pictures of La Push, only a few shells and driftwood pieces around the house. Yet," She looked down at her hands again. "When I was running, I saw the exact same place I'd seen in a dream."

"Exactly the same?"

Her nose scrunched. "No. Something was missing. Almost like, someone was missing." Nervously Grace laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "I sound crazy."

Billy shook his head. "No I don't think you are crazy. I think that something called you home."

She snorted. "Could have called me home sooner." Her eyes darted to her arm. Billy leaned forward again, taking her hands.

"Everything the Spirits have planned for us makes us who we are supposed to be. Every trial, every happiness, every upset. It's all in their plan. You're home now, and that is all that matters."

Grace smiled, squeezing Billy's hands.

"All right, I cleaned it up."

Both of them looked up to Jake, who was smiling, but Billy saw the glimmer in his eye. Jake had heard everything. Billy patted Grace's hands, moving back over to his woodwork, as Jake walked into the room. Billy caught his son's tiny nod in his direction, before he sat down on the couch next to Grace.

"Oh, did you build an ark to get through all the water?" Grace smiled sweetly over to Jake, who snorted in response.

"Nah, no need for boats of any kind. Just a mop." Jake poked Grace in her side, making her jump. "And maybe a bit of my pride."

She snorted. "Ego much?"

"Well I was motivated to clean up faster."

Grace raised an eyebrow. "Oh really junior chief? What motivation was that?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Billy dropped a tool.

Grace's jaw dropped.

All that was heard was crickets.

Jake started rubbing the back of his neck. "It wouldn't be much, but I figured maybe a movie, a walk or dinner. I know you run the bakery but."

"Jake," Grace put her hand on top of his. He looked into her eyes, getting lost in the mesmerizing pools. She started to smile. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"How about tomorrow night?"

Grace's shoulders slumped. "I have to go grocery shopping in Forks tomorrow, but it shouldn't take long."

"I'll go with you. I have to get dad's medication at the hospital anyway."

"Oh yes don't forget about me!" Billy grinned, looking back to his carving. "I'll go over to Sue's, maybe Joy's tomorrow night."

Grace and Jake both turned bright red, making Billy laugh harder.

* * *

The phone rang again.

Jake cursed. It was 8 in the morning. He just got off of patrol an hour ago, and Grace was coming over at 3 to go grocery shopping before their date.

"I'm not answering it."

He groaned. "Dad."

"No Jacob. This is your mess, if you want any sort of future with Grace I would clean it up now."

He rolled out of bed, almost tripping over the transmission on the floor. Jake looked at his dad in the doorway. "Speaking of messes."

"Not now dad. I'll clean it up I promise."

Billy sighed. "Just be lucky Grace hasn't seen it yet. I think you would horrify her tender sensibilities."

Jake snorted. "Dad, she gutted a fish. No trouble."

Billy laughed, then frowned as the phone started ringing. "Well, everyone has something that grosses them out."

Jake followed him down the narrow hall. "Really oh wise one? What grosses you out?"

"Leeches." He leveled Jake with a look. "Of any kind."

They had reached the phone. Jake frowned. "Is there a hidden meaning?"

"Everyone leeches sometime in their lives. It all comes down to selfish desires Jake. Some people have the best intentions, but are still draining others in their quest."

Jake stared at his dad, almost getting Deja-vu of some sort. The phone stopped then started ringing again, making Jake jump. "Point taken. What about actual leeches."

Billy laughed, waving his hand. "Oh great fishing story about me and Charlie. I'll tell you about it sometime."

The wolf snorted, and Jake picked up the phone. "Black residence."

"Jake?"

He froze.

"Jake is that you?"

 _Bella._

The wolf snarled. _Traitor_ , the word flittered across his mind.

"Jake I've been trying to reach you for days! Where have you been?"

He inhaled. "Around the res."

"Don't give me that, the pack can't be that busy."

Jake almost dropped the phone. "Pardon?"

"Well, the Cullens are back, so they're looking for Victoria, meaning that the pack doesn't have to run." There was a break in silence. "Meaning that you have been ignoring me."

"Bella. Just because your precious Cullens are back does not mean that the pack doesn't keep up patrols. We guard our land, our people. It doesn't stop because the leeches are back."

"Jake please don't call them that. They have worked very hard,"

"To jump from place to place in eternal frozen bodies,"

"They're trying to do good,"

"Feeding off the wildlife, having the good doctor play doctor and his perfect family."

"I swear Jake you don't understand!"

Jake slammed his hand against the wall. "No Isabella I do not understand and frankly I don't want to. Seth Clearwater phased! He's only 15!"

"That has nothing to do with the Cullens."

"They brought that group here in the first place! Made the redhead stay because of what one did to you. Their presence alone triggers the phase."

He heard silence on the other line, then he heard it.

"Bella love, he's volatile. You've seen the damage that happens when they're angry."

His wolf snarled, and it echoed. Billy turned in the kitchen, staring at his son.

"Listen here Leech, obviously Bella can't think on her own now without you present. So, remember the treaty, and what makes it void."

"I was there when it was written mutt."

"Very nice old man, done cradle robbing yet?"

"Stop it."

"I'm sorry love, he just is young."

Jake snorted. "Better to be young and alive than dead and frozen."

"Jake,"

"Bella, do not call here again. I will not be here to answer. You made your choice, you live with it."

Jake slammed the phone back on the hook. He was shaking, taking deep breaths. The wolf was agitated, and Bella hadn't helped.

"Jake, you should sleep."

He shook his head. "I can't I'm too wired."

"Lay on the couch."

Jake jerkily moved to it, and then when he sat, the salted caramel scent came over him. His wolf stopped pacing, and laid down. Jake leaned over, face first into the couch cushions. "How did you know?" he mumbled.

Billy quietly chuckled. "I figured the wolf would calm at the scent, and it worked."

Jake didn't answer, just drifted off to dreaming.

* * *

Bella hung up the phone, her fingers trailing on the old cord. Charlie was at the office, as it was Saturday, but had laid down that Edward was only allowed over in the afternoon, when he would be home. Not that it mattered, Edward just stayed in her room until Charlie left.

"I just don't understand. Why would he suddenly hate me?" She sniffed.

Edward wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sure he's not mad at you love. He's probably just upset at running extra patrols for no reason. Carlisle is going to call Sam tonight to tell him not to run so many patrols now that we're back."

Bella shook her head, "But he didn't answer the phone for two weeks. It's like when he first phased all over again."

She felt his lips on her forehead, and she sighed. "I'm sure he's just mad from when I left so abruptly, but I'll go over soon and explain." Edward's arms tightened a bit around her, making her lean back.

"What's wrong?"

Edward was frowning, it looked wrong on his face. "Bella, what he said about the treaty."

She nodded. He sighed. "The treaty states that if we bite a human, the treaty is void and they'll hunt us."

Bella gasped. "Jake wouldn't!"

He shook his head. "The treaty is binding Bella. There is no loophole. We change you, and we can never return. Only to certain death."


End file.
